From this moment
by colourmecandy
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding reception of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson


**HELLO. **

**Okay, This is my first attempt at Klaine so I hope its acceptable.  
And thank you to everyone who has liked and subscribed to my other stories. It means a lot to me.  
All characters belong to Glee and Fox. And the song is by Shania Twain.  
**

**I hope this isn't too horrible.  
All errors are my fault cause Lol, I suck.  
P.S LISA STOP READING**.

* * *

The room was decorated with delicate crystals lights hanging from the ceiling directly opposite the hand crafted tables that stood to the side, each covered in the softest and most exquisite fabrics in Silver, Blue and White. Each table was evenly spaced throughout the room; each holding huge glass encased floral arrangements in the centre with custom made bow tie place card holders at every place setting holding hand crafted name cards.  
The dance floor was covered in balloons in an assortment of colours while a projector sat on a table near the wedding parties table, projecting the couples name across the side wall for all to see.

Kurt had been very specific when planning this big day. He wanted this to be 'them', to reflect both of their individual personalities; the reception had turned into everything the couple had dreamed of, everything they ever wanted was here, their friends and family where all here to celebrate the love these two had for each other.  
Blaine stared at his husband, even after all these years together Kurt still had the ability of taking his breath away. Blaine couldn't help but be amazed that Kurt had stayed with him after everything, after that mistake, but he was glad Kurt was his, his husband, forever and always.

The clinking of a glass brought Blaine out of his thoughts and into the present, his wedding reception. Blaine took one last loving glance at Kurt before turning to the centre of the dance floor where Finn was standing with David, microphones in hand, trying to get the attention of the room. Finn couldn't help but smile at Kurt and Blaine, he was proud to be here for their day, for their love to finally have its moment.

"Um, yeah... Hello everyone. Er, I'm Finn Hudson, one of the best men here today at Kurt and Blaine's wedding. I am so grateful to be here today and happy that I was able to witness the marriage of these two soul mates. I was actually quite nervous when Kurt first asked me to be his best man, I knew that would involve a speech and I'm not the best public speaker, I ramble or get nervous or say stupid things or even talk about myself-"

There was a quiet cough from Blaine's best man David.

"Finn, you're rambling"

"Oh, yeah...Sorry dude. Anyway, so we are here today to celebrate these two finally tying the knot."

The room erupted into laughter as Kurt blushed and hid his face against Blaine's shoulder, embarrassed at Finns terminology.

"Blaine, I am proud and honoured to wish you into the Hudson-Hummel family, or as I refer to it, Hudmel. You have been there for Kurt through so much, especially when some of us couldn't and I am proud to be able to call you my brother, guess we should change it to Hudmelderson!"

Laughter erupted from one of the tables on the right hand side of the room, filled with the old glee club members who knew how long Finn had actually worked on that name, Noah Puckerman could barely contain his laughter while Mike Chang and Artie Abrams were trying and failing to hide their red faces.

With a grin on his face, Finn continued;

"Kurt, man, you are all kinds of amazing and I'm proud to be your brother. You have accomplished so much in your life; one of the biggest was finding true love with Blaine. You two were destined from day one, and with a little help from a few ex Dalton classmates of Blaine's, we have a put a little something together for the two of you.

At that comment, Blaine shot a look and his best man, who simply smiled in return and walked over to the projector, inserted the DVD and hit play, walking back over to Finn as a homemade film played.

The screen simply said 'To the happy couple.' A video started playing of boys in uniform moving furniture around a hall of some sort. The camera shoots to a doorway where Blaine is rung his finger over the lapel of Kurt's jacket before walking to the centre of the room and beginning his performance of Teenage Dream.

Kurt and Blaine both looked from each other, back to the projection. They had a recording of this. There was a recording of one of their first moments.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling at the memories flooding his mind of their first encounter on the stairs, running through the halls and that first performance where both their worlds changed.

The guests smiled and sighed as the Warblers performance concluded, and showed an obvious love struck 17 year old Kurt, applauding with enthusiasm. The video segued into more Warbler performances involving Kurt, Performances of Blaine singing on the steps and through the halls of McKinley High school, photos of the two in and out of school, their apartment in New York City and their first Christmas as an engaged couple.

Kurt and Blaine sat holding hands; Kurt had tears in his eyes as their relationship in photos and videos flashed before his eyes, hundreds of memories being shared, their love story being told.

A shaky video started to play; it was the day Blaine proposed. The crowd smiling as they watch Blaine drop down onto his knee in front of Kurt.

_"Kurt, you are my teenage dream, you always have and always will be. You found me and inspired me, helped me become who I am today and I don't ever want to be apart ever again. I knew deep down, from the very first moment we met that we were meant to be. We made it Kurt. So will You, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?"_

The camera zoomed in on Kurt's face, a blush creeping to his face.

_"Kurt...?_"

And in almost a blink of an eye, Kurt was in Blaine's arms, kissing him and whispering a _"Yes"_ against his lips.

As the Video ended, David stood in the centre of the room with his fellow ex Warblers.

"Now, for a very special surprise for Kurt. Would Blaine please step forward."

With a smile on his face, Blaine gave a quick kiss to Kurt's fingertips, who sat confused, before releasing his hand and walking to the centre with his friends.

"Kurt, my love. This is for you."

Blaine got into line with his friends as they began harmonising.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_  
_ and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_  
_ and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_  
_ I will love you with every beat of my heart._

Blaine looked straight at Kurt and smiled.

_From this moment life has begun_  
_ From this moment you are the one_  
_ Right beside you is where I belong_  
_ From this moment on_

Blaine walked round to Kurt, pulling him up and cradling his face with his hands as he sang to his husband.

_ I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
_ Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
_ You and I will never be apart_  
_ My dreams came true because of you_

Kurt didn't really know when he started crying, but all he knew was that it had started and had no plan on stopping, especially with Blaine singing to him, singing this song.

_You're the reason I believe in love_  
_ And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
_ All we need is just the two of us_  
_ My dreams came true because of you_

_ From this moment as long as I live_  
_ I will love you, I promise you this_  
_ There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_ From this moment_  
_ I will love you as long as I live_  
_ From this moment on_

The moment Blaine finished his song, Kurt pulled him into a loving kiss while the guests cheered, throwing confetti at the two.

David grabbed his microphone and raised a glass " To the happy couple, Mr's Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

**So what did you think?  
**


End file.
